Scars of the Past
by mr.undead
Summary: Jacob was an odd child, who was taken in and "raised" by the Schnee family or more accurately he was abused, neglected, and borderline tortured by the Schnee family; who were the only family he ever really knew. When he escaped he found things that he never could've imagined, about himself, and the people around him I make no claim of ownership to RWBY or any of the characters, bo
1. The past hurts

A/N: Please be forewarned this story will contain themes of domestic abuse, alcoholism, possibly attempted suicide, swearing, violence and a plethora of other things if any of that makes you uncomfortable you shouldn't read this…

On a cold winter's night snow fell to the ground slowly outside of the Schnee manor where in a large empty room; a young boy (six years old) who laid on a decaying hard wood floor in a feeble attempt to keep himself warm. He had no bed, no blankets or anything, his clothes were held together with almost nothing but bobby pins and strings, his oily black hair with natural white highlights grew down to his shoulders as nobody in his "family" cared enough to get it cut, he had black rings under his eyes as he rarely got a restful sleep because he was often plagued by nightmares. Though tonight something was different for some reason he felt someone gently stroke his hair, he opened his dark green eyes confused as he looked around his room seeing nobody. Finally he closed his eyes and managed to fall asleep.

For once his dream didn't show his "family" and all of the horrible things they had put him through. But his dream wasn't exactly normal either, in the boy's dream he stood in a clearing in the middle of a forest that he did not recognize, granted he was rarely allowed to leave his house so the only forests he'd ever seen were in books but it still looked amazing above him he saw a clear night sky, filled with stars that shined like diamonds, the cool, soft grass under his feet was covered in fresh dew, and the crisp night air flowed through his messy hair like water over rocks.

In front of him stood a woman, a woman he didn't recognize though she was facing away from him. She was tall, had hair just like his (black with natural white highlights), she was barefoot, and wore a long purple dress. "Who are you?" The boy asked confused. The woman let out a whimper as he asked "Did I say something that upset her?" The boy thought to himself as he stared at the woman as she began to cry. He heard her start to say something but he really couldn't make out what she said because someone kicked the young boy in the chest likely cracking a rib or two causing him to wake up and cry out in pain "Jacob! Get your ass up!" A man shouted. He was a tall man with white hair that was combed back, he had crystal blue eyes, pale skin, thick white eyebrows and a mustache to match. The man was clad in a fancy white suit with a blue dress shirt and a red handkerchief.

This man was the boy (Jacob's) father, one of several people who abused and tormented Jacob on a daily basis. Jacob put his small hand where his father had just kicked him "Yes, sir." Jacob replied as he stood up with tears trickling from his eyes. Jacob whimpered as he walked as tears silently slipped from his eyes. He made his way to the dining room where his mother, two sisters; Weiss and Winter, and younger brother Whitely sat eating the food that the cook had provided for them. Jacob took his plate from the table which had only a few small scraps of the food his family was enjoying and he left the room. His family never let him sit at the table with them, so he ate his breakfast in the kitchen. At this time Weiss was five, Winter was eight, and Whitely was four. But age didn't stop them from abusing Jacob, any words they spoke to him were laced with a venom like that of a black widow.

The day carried on as most did, Jacob's family looking for any excuse they could to hurt him in some way; his mother saw a small spot on one of the dishes from lunch that he had to clean she struck him across the face and her nails cut him almost deep enough to draw blood. His parents had their children practice using their glyphs on him, frankly he was shocked that he wasn't dead by now. But all that ever really happened was that Jacob would end up with a whole new batch of scars on his body. Dinner rolled around and as with every meal Jacob entered the dining room to take his plate and leave but when he did his mother whispered something "Excuse me, ma'am?" Jacob said trying to be as respectful as he could. "I didn't say anything to you, freak. Leave!" She demanded. Jacob whimpered and took his plate, but before he could leave for seemingly no reason, his mother grabbed a wine bottle off the table and swung it around to hit Jacob in the back of the neck. The bottle shattered instantly, causing multiple deep cuts on the back of his neck and head, blood dropped onto the ground as silent tears slipped from Jacob's eyes. He had dropped his plate but he ignored it as he stood up and made his way to his "room" "Someone clean up that mess, he left behind." Jacob's father ordered. Several servants came soon after and began to clean up the trail of broken glass, blood and tears that Jacob left behind as he walked to his room.

After entering his room and closing the door Jacob fell to the ground and burst into tears "Why does my family have to treat me this way??" He sobbed. Jacob continued to cry from both the physical and emotional pain he was going through. But eventually he passed out, when Jacob had passed out he saw the same woman from his dream the night before who again was crying her eyes out, not unlike Jacob only moments ago. "Who are you?" Jacob asked. The woman didn't answer she just spun around and embraced Jacob, she held him in her warm embrace and whimpered "My son, I am so sorry, this is all my fault." The woman cried. "What?" Jacob asked confused. The woman kneeled down and placed her hands on his shoulders, something Jacob quickly noticed is that the injuries in his back were completely gone now.

"Your name isn't Jacob Schnee, it's Aibek." The woman said. "And those people aren't your family, I'm your real mother." She said. Jacob (now Aibek) stood and stared at her for a few seconds "Where have you been all this time?" Jacob asked. "I'm the goddess of the night, and while the realms of the gods and devils were at war I had to hide you. I've been looking for you for the passed six years. And I'm so sorry I ever left you." The woman said with tearful eyes. "You're a demigod, But now I can take care of you. I can't be there physically but I'll always be with you now, you're leaving here tonight. I'll provide you with what you need." She said. Aibek hugged her tightly hearing this, "There's only so much I can do from my realm but I will take care of you from now on." She whispered in his ear. "When do I leave?" Aibek asked. "When all of those monsters are asleep, you'll find all of the things you will need right next to you, for now wait." The woman said. "Thank you... mother." Aibek said. Those words had never come from him before and if he ever tried to say them to the woman who raised him she'd probably carve out his tongue.

Aibek woke up late that night at an hour when everyone in the house should've been asleep. When he awoke he found a white backpack near him; inside of that backpack was a winter jacket, a pair of sneakers, and jeans. There was also food and water in it that could last him quite a while "Thank you mother." Aibek said. He soon changed out of his old 'clothes' and into the ones his real mother had provided. But before Aibek left he noticed a pen and paper not far from where the backpack was, he took the pen and paper and chose to write a note to his family though it was simple "I have left and I will not ever return to you monsters. Sincerely Aibek, formerly Jacob." Aibek opened the door to his room and with the silence and speed of a viper Aibek left the Schnee manor, never to return.

Aibek quickly made his way into a nearby city, he shivered in the cold but the jacket definitely helped. He walked for about an hour before someone took notice of him "Hey, kid, need some help?" A male voice asked. Aibek looked up and and saw a man with short well combed blue hair, and he had a look of pity in his yellow eyes, standing their dressed in a winter coat, with a pair of long pants, and boots. Aibek stayed silent for a moment "You can trust him." Aibek heard his mother say to him. The man didn't seem to hear it though "Do you need any help?" The man asked again a little softer this time. "Yes..." Aibek said nervously. "Alright, well how about you come with me, we can get you out of the cold." The man said holding out his hand. Aibek reluctantly took the man's hand and followed him to wherever he was going.

The man led Aibek to a house, it had two floors and was white; the man led Aibek into the house "Honey, I'm home and I brought someone." The man called. A woman came down from the second floor moments later she was about as tall as the man, dressed in a blue button up shirt, a black skirt, she had long white hair even though she looked like she was twenty three, she had emerald green eyes, and fair skin. "Welcome ho-" the woman started but stopped mid sentence seeing Aibek. "Who's he?" The woman asked. "Ya know I never did get your name." The man said "Aibek." He replied. "I found him wandering around in the streets; figured we could allow him to stay the night here." The man explained. "Well his parents are probably worried sick." The woman replied. "No they aren't." Aibek replied. "They hated me, so I ran away." Aibek explained. Both the man and the woman gasped and looked at each other, "Well Aibek, you're welcome to stay with us. As long as you'd like." The man said. Aibek looked at them with tears of joy slipping from his eyes "T-thank you." Aibek said. The woman kneeled and placed a hand on Aibek's shoulder "You can think of us as your new parents." The woman said.

The next morning the members of the Schnee family all woke up and went to breakfast but were surprised when they all finished but Aibek never showed up "Where is brother?" Weiss asked. "Probably in his room, I'll go get him." Weiss' father said as he stood up and angrily went over to what was Aibek's room but when he opened the door he was shocked to only find the note and after reading it he fell to his knees as regret began to sink in, he'd never lost a child before and now he knew how it felt, it hurt. He started to cry "My son... I'm sorry." He mumbled. He brought the note down to the table moments later and after everyone read what it said all of them began to cry as well from regret if the way they had treated Aibek...


	2. Ten Years

Ten years seemed to go by seemingly in the blink of an eye, Aibek is sixteen now. Aibek lived a successful life with two loving parents, they moved a few times, he went to Signal academy but he managed to graduate early because of his skills in combat. Now he was on an airship bound for Beacon Academy, But he looked very different now; he stood at five feet three inches tall, his hair was cut to the point where it barely reached passed his earlobes, the dark rings under his eyes were all but gone. Now he wore a pair of tan boots that reached up his calves, a pair of gray pants, a black leather belt, a white T-shirt, a black jacket that reached down to his ankles, and a black capelet with a hood, both of which were provided by his real mother. She had told him they were special somehow but she didn't tell him how, he figured he'd find out later.

On his side was his weapon; it didn't look like anything impressive as at first glance as it was just a two foot long metal pole with the phases of the moon carved up the sides. But it was nowhere near as useless as it sounds because this weapon was enchanted, it could take the form of any weapon that Aibek desired, except for firearms, and it was damn near unbreakable.

Aibek stared out of the open window with his hood up obscuring his face from view; one guy with short blonde hair who was wearing some type of armor, was throwing up somewhere, that had to be embarrassing. Aibek leaned back against a wall near the window and he saw two girls; one had very long blonde hair, pale skin and lilac eyes and she wore wearing tan jacket that bore her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that featured two yellow buttons, under this jacket she seemed to have a yellow shirt of some kind. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material that reached from one hip to the other and went around the back of her waist Underneath this was a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She also had a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A purplish-gray bandanna is tied around her left knee, an orange scarf and black fingerless gloves. "Oh I can't believe my baby sister's going to Beacon with me, this is the best day ever!" The blonde girl exclaimed.

"Please stop." The second girl whined. The second girl was a head shorter than the blonde girl. She had a black long sleeve dress, her skirt had a red trim, she had a pair of thick black stockings, and a pair of black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top, and red soles. Her skin was pale like her sister's but the second girl had short black hair with red tips, and silver eyes. The two girls conversed while the guy in the armor continued to throw up. The airship touched down a few minutes later and as everyone got off they stood in awe seeing the academy that they would now be attending. It was an incredible place.

While Aibek walked he saw the girl from before bump into a luggage cart filled with white suitcases "Give me that!" The person to whom the suitcases belonged said. She was a pale-skinned girl with pale blue eyes, very long white hair tied into an off-center ponytail on the right side of her head. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white, with a pale blue hem, her dress had a small piece of black lace which sat in front of her neck line, the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to look like snowflakes, her dress had layers of white tulle under the skirt, over this she had a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as the dress from the shoulders to wrists, and the inside of the dress was red and the collar was ruffled.

Aibek realized who she was instantly and he felt his heart sink, she was his 'sister' Weiss one of the people who he had run away from ten years ago. Aibek, wanted to get away from her quickly but he soon looked at the girl who had fallen and being the good soul that he is decided to help her up. So he reluctantly went over to her and helped her get to her feet, making sure his hood kept his face hidden, "Sorry." The girl in the red and black said. "Sorry?! Do you have any idea what you could've caused?!" Weiss demanded gripping a vile of red dust tightly. "You could've caused an explosion! Or a hail storm!" Weiss shouted. Seconds later Weiss dropped the dust and while she was distracted both Aibek and the girl in red and black left. "Thanks for the help back there." The girl said. "No problem." Aibek said as he put his hood down and looked around. "Sooo... what's your name?" The girl asked. "Aibek. What's yours?" He replied. "Interesting name; my name is Ruby." The girl in red and black said. "That's a nice name." Aibek said with a smile. "So what kind of weapon do you have?" Ruby asked. Aibek unhooked his weapon from his belt and showed it to Ruby "This is my weapon." Aibek replied. "That's it?" Ruby asked confused. "Yeah, but it's a lot more powerful than it looks." Aibek replied. "What do you mean?" Ruby asked now very curious. Aibek gripped his weapon tightly as the carvings on the sides started to glow, seconds later the glow covered the whole stick and it transformed into a double-edged sword with a blade that shined silver like the light of the moon, with he same carvings going up the blade, and a blue handle.

"Whoa!" Ruby said looking at the sword. Seconds later the sword reverted back to its original state. "That's so cool, this is my weapon." Ruby said as she reached behind her. Suddenly a giant red scythe unfolded from behind her "Whoa!!" Aibek exclaimed. "A scythe?" Aibek said confused. "Yep it's also a sniper rifle." Ruby replied. "Impressive." Aibek said as the two of them put their weapons away. "So... where are we supposed to be going?" Ruby asked looking around seeing that they had walked into some kind of garden. "I don't know, I was just trying to keep away from that Schnee girl." Aibek said. "Why's that?" Ruby asked curiously. "I have a... complicated history with the Schnee family." Aibek replied. "I'd prefer not to talk about it." He added. "Oh, okay, right now though we should probably get a map or something." Ruby said.

It took a few more minutes for the two of them to find their way to the auditorium which was filled with first year students were gathered "Ruby!!" The blonde girl from before called, waving Ruby over to her. "Oh come on, we can stand with Yang." Ruby said. "Alright then." Aibek replied as he followed Ruby over to Yang, the blonde girl. "So how's the first day going so far, lil sis?" Yang asked. "Well I was here for less than ten minutes and nearly exploded." Ruby replied. "So had a meltdown already?" Yang asked. "No, I mean I bumped into some Schnee girl's luggage which happened to be dust that would have blown me to smithereens." Ruby replied. "Oh yikes, well who's your buddy over there?" Yang asked. "My name is Aibek, nice to meet you." Aibek said before shaking Yang's hand. Without any of them knowing Weiss had actually walked up behind them.

"Hey is it cool if I stand here?" The blonde guy who was throwing up before asked as he walked up next to Aibek. "That depends; you gonna throw up again?" Aibek asked. "Come on it was just some motion sickness, oh I'm Jaune by the way." The blonde boy said. "Aibek." He replied looking the newly dubbed Jaune over and taking note of his armor. He wore a black short-sleeved hoodie with a detached reddish-orange sleeves, a white diamond-shaped chestplate cut off above his lower abdomen, and placed over his shoulders was a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Below, he had blue jeans with a white patch placed on the left knee and black sneakers which had "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes, on his waist he had a short sword that didn't seem to have anything remarkable about it.

Suddenly a man came up on to the stage he was an older man with gray hair, green eyes, black glasses, a green dress shirt, under a green vest, and over the vest was a green jacket, a brown belt with a golden clip, a pair of green trousers, and matching dress shoes. Aibek recognized him immediately; his name was Ozpin he was the headmaster of the Academy. "Ahem... I'll make this quick, hello students my name is professor Ozpin and I run Beacon Academy. You have all traveled here today to find knowledge, to hone your craft and gain new skills, and when you're finished here, you plan to dedicate your life to protecting the good people of Remnant. But when I look amongst you all I see is wasted energy, needing purpose, guidance. You assume the knowledge you will acquire here will free you of this but your time at this school will only prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It's up to you to take the first step." Ozpin said before he got off the stage and a woman took his place. Aibek recognized her as well, she was Glynda GoodWitch or professor GoodWitch.

She was a woman in her mid thirties with blonde hair, green eyes, glasses, a white blouse and black skirt. She was one of the teachers at the school "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, and tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You're dismissed!" she said. "He seemed kind of... off." Yang said. "Yeah it was almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby commented. Aibek was about to add something before he noticed Weiss was close to them and remained silent. Jaune looked back seeing Weiss and smirked "I'm a natural blonde ya know." He said causing Weiss to groan.

Everybody made their way into the ball room in a mostly orderly fashion, once their everyone got ready for bed, after putting their weapons away in their lockers of course. Aibek chose to sleep in a pair of black sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Unlike most of the people there however he just chose to lay down on the cot the school had provided him with for the night right after getting changed, and quickly went to sleep. Once again he had a dream where he saw his mother, his real one, standing before him "Someone from your old family is here." She said. "I know." Aibek said leaning back against a tree. "What are you going to do about that?" She asked. "Ignore her, and hope she doesn't recognize me." Aibek replied not really sure of his response. "Yes, that would probably be the best course of action. But what if she figures out who you are?" Aibek's mother asked. "Well then I'll explain the things that happened after I left. I guess we should only worry about it when it happens." Aibek said. Aibek's mother placed a hand on his shoulder "I love you, my son." Aibek's mother said. "I love you too." Aibek said placing his hand over hers.

The next morning as the sunlight shown through the windows and hit Aibek's face, he groaned and covered his eyes before he sat up. He stretched and popped his back. Weiss woke up next, She soon noticed Aibek "I know him, don't I?" Weiss thought to herself. Aibek quickly took notice of Weiss watching him so he quickly covered his face and turned his back to her. This only served to feed her curiosity "Why doesn't he want me to see his face?" Weiss thought to herself, still looking in his direction. Aibek took his clothes and went to a part of the ballroom where hopefully he wouldn't be seen where he got dressed in his normal clothes (the jacket, capelet, white shirt, etc.) and proceeded to go through his normal routine in the morning, just like everyone else, the difference for Aibek was that he was keeping his face hidden using his hood the entire time.

Aibek went to his locker and retrieved his weapon, seeing Ruby and Yang talking on the way. He didn't regard them, or any of the other students as he made his way to the Cliffside where the initiation was set to take place, Ozpin was waiting for him there "Ahh, Aibek, you're here early." Ozpin said. Aibek didn't reply. After a painfully awkward few seconds Ozpin spoke to break the silence "Well when the other students get here I'll explain what will happen." Ozpin said. "Alright then." Aibek said.

All of the other students arrived one by one, each taking their place on a gray platform on the cliff side. "Alright I'll explain this as quickly as I can." Ozpin said. "Now I'm sure a lot of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well here's where we put an end to your confusion: All of you will be given teammates... Today." Ozpin said. "What?" Ruby said whimpering. "These teammates will be here for the rest of your time at Beacon. So try to choose someone with whom you work well." Ozpin said. Ruby whimpered again. "That being said, the first person you make eye, contact with when you land shall be your partner for the next four years "WHAT?!" Ruby squealed. Everyone chuckled slightly at Ruby's reaction to all of this new information. "Now, your objective: you will be sent into the Emerald Forest where you are to locate the ruin of a building, inside that ruin there are several relics, each of you is to bring one of them back here." Ozpin explained. "Also be sure you have a strategy set up for how you land." Ozpin added. "Land? Sir?" Jaune said confused. Moments later the platforms started launching everyone who was standing on them into the forest, one after the other, at high speeds, if they hit the ground going this fast they'd probably die.

Aibek saw Ruby fire a few shots before she used her scythe to latch on to a tree to stop her fall "I'm going to need to do something quick or I'll die." Aibek thought to himself. Thinking quickly Aibek pulled out his weapon and had it transform into a metal hook on the end of a chain, when he saw a tree that was close to him he threw the hook causing the chain to wrap around a branch and the chain to dig deeply into it, then he swung down using the chain, landing on the ground and falling on his face moments later, "Ow! Damn!" He said rubbing the his forehead. He quickly got to his feet and got his weapon to change back to its default form. "Now to find that ruin." Aibek said.

Aibek set out into the forest, he wasn't scared at all. Though it didn't take him long for him to encounter a grimm, when a beowolf lunged out of the bushes at him, but he ducked and it flew over him, it was a small one so not much to worry about so he changed his weapon into a sword again and turned to face it. The beowolf roared and ran at him, he took a ready stance and when it swiped at him with its claws Aibek sliced its hand clean off and kicked it in the chest sending it flying back into a tree and one of the branches on the tree went right through the beowolf's leg. It howled in agony before it tore its leg off the branch and fell to its knees, it tried to get up but Aibek just walked up to it and stabbed it between its eyes, killing it instantly and causing it to turn to ash like all grimm do when they die.

He walked off keeping his weapon in its sword form. It took roughly ten minutes for him to locate the ruin that Ozpin was talking about which had various chess pieces, seconds later he saw Yang standing next to a girl with long black hair, and a large bow on top of her head. "Hey Yang!" Aibek called as he walked up to the ruin put his weapon away, and took a chess piece, specifically a black king, which he promptly placed in his pocket. "Oh hey Aibek." Yang replied. "Who's your friend?" Aibek asked. "This is-" Yang started. "Blake Belladonna." The girl with the bow said cutting Yang off. "Nice to meet you, I'm Aibek." He said with a smile.

Suddenly they heard someone yelling coming from above them. "Blake what are we gonna do?" Yang asked. Blake suddenly pointed up and they all soon noticed Ruby falling from the sky "Heeeeads uuuuup!!!" Ruby shouted as she fell. But suddenly Jaune flew in from out of the woods and slammed right into Ruby, sending both of them into a tree, Ruby landed on a thick branch, pretty dazed from her fall. "Ugh, What was that?" Ruby asked shaking her head slightly. She soon saw Jaune hanging upside down in front of her "Heh, hey Ruby." Jaune said laughing nervously. "Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked. "Apparently." Yang replied.

Suddenly they all heard a roar from the edge of the forest and they saw an Ursa stand up from behind the trees with a girl who had orange hair and turquoise eyes riding on its neck "Yeeehaw!" She shouted before he Ursa fell over dead. "Awww it's broken..." The girl whined. "Eww." She said as she poked at the Ursa's corpse that had begun to change into ash. A boy with matted black hair with a pink streak in it soon came out from behind the body "Nora, please... never, ever do that again." He said. But when he looked up expecting to see Nora (the girl with orange hair and turquoise eyes) she was gone. Moments later he looked to the ruin and saw Nora pick up a white rook chess piece "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang. "NORA!!" The boy shouted. "Did that girl just ride here on an Ursa?" Blake asked. "Looks like-" Yang started again before being cut off. Moments later Ruby jumped down and landed in front of Yang "Yang!!" Ruby exclaimed. "Ruby!" Yang exclaimed. The two moved in for a hug before Nora appeared in between them "Nora!" She shouted nearly causing both Yang and Ruby to fall.

All of them suddenly saw trees falling and heard a loud screech. Seconds later they saw a girl with long red hair that was tied into a ponytail that reached her waist, with a red spear and a round shield on her back come running out of the forest being chased by a gigantic scorpion-like grimm with about eight beady eyes on the front of its face, massive claws that could easily cut a human in two and its stinger was bright gold. "Did she run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked. "Looks like it." Yang said.

Seconds later the Deathstalker sent the girl with red hair flying so she landed in front of everyone else. Soon Jaune managed to free himself and fall onto the branch where Ruby was moments ago, right as Weiss began to fall off of a flying grimm that looked like a mix of a dragon and a raven (appropriately) called a Nevermore. Seeing this Jaune sprang to his feet, ran to catch Weiss. It didn't end very well because Weiss slammed right into him and sent him crashing into the ground, essentially all he did was cushion her landing. "My hero..." She said sarcastically as she sat on his chest. "My body..." Jaune groaned. Yang's lilac eyes suddenly turned red "OKAY CAN WE ALL PLEASE CALM DOWN AND GET IT TOGETHER?!?!" She shouted as Aibek helped the red haired girl to her feet. "Thanks I'm Pyrrha." She said as she dusted herself off. "I'm Aibek." He replied.

The Deathstalker finally turned to face them and screeched again "Well we're all acquainted now we can all die together." Blake said casually. "Not if I can help it." Ruby replied. "Ruby wait!" Yang shouted. Ruby didn't listen, she pulled out crescent rose and attempted to stab the death stalker in the eye, it didn't work and all she really succeeded in doing was making it angrier. It swung its claw at Ruby and tried to grab her but she rolled away, her escape was short lived as seconds later the Nevermore launched gigantic feathers at Ruby and the rest of the group. Everyone dodged but one of those feathers stuck Ruby's cloak to the ground "Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted as the Deathstalker reared its stinger back and prepared to kill Ruby. Ruby closed her eyes and waited to die, Aibek was about to dart forward and save her but Weiss moved quicker and using the ice dust in her sword froze the Deathstalker in place, the stinger inches away from Ruby's head. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss standing above her with the Deathstalker's legs anchored to the ground by ice and its tail stuck in a wall of ice.

"You are so childish, dimwitted, hyperactive and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she turned to face Ruby. "And I guess I can be a bit... difficult." Weiss said. "You don't know the half of it." Aibek mumbled. "But if we're gonna do this we need to do it together. So if you're done showing off let's finish this mission." Weiss said as she helped Ruby up. Everyone proceeded to grab a chess piece and started running back to the cliffs where the mission had started. They all ran away quickly as the ice around the Deathstalker's feet and tail began to crack.

Once they got to the cliff they were trailed by the Nevermore as it roared, which landed on top of a crumbling stone tower and let out a screech. Thinking quickly everyone hid behind a large stone pillar "Well that's just great." Yang said. The Deathstalker then came out of the woods "Aww man! Run!" Jaune exclaimed. Aibek could tell he was now in a lot of danger, seconds later his coat and capelet suddenly changed into black smoke, as he was running, he was confused, the smoke covered his body and when it dissipated his body was covered in armor "This must be what mother meant when she said this was special." Aibek thought to himself.

The armor appeared to be heavy but it felt like he was wearing nothing at all; the armor was black the chestplate was made of a black diamond shaped piece of metal that was similar to Jaune's armor which was attached to a matching piece on the back, there were intricate silver spiral designs going along the sides of the armor, Boots seemed to be made of several sheets of metal, finely crafted to serve as protection for his feet and legs, with panels that fanned out above the shins forming a similar look to wings, with similar carvings on the sides, the helmet covered almost his entire face with the exception of an eye slit,The sides of the helmet featured pieces that extended out to the left and right over the ears giving a look of having face wings. Curving runic designs covered the majority of the lower front portion, and the gauntlets covered his hands and they came back to a sharp point passed his elbows.

"Aibek, where'd that armor come from?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Worry about that when we aren't in mortal danger!" Aibek shouted as he pulled out his weapon and made it take the form of an elegant battle axe; the axe was almost Aibek's height with a spike on the bottom and top, the head of the axe on one side extended halfway down the axe, the edge was silver, the top of the axe formed two points, and much like his new armor Aibek's axe had intricate silver carvings on the blade. While the group ran toward a stone bridge Nora jumped out before the Nevermore launched its feathers at her, she dodged them with ease and pulled out a grenade launcher. Nora shot several grenades at the Nevermore which exploded into large clouds of pink smoke.

The Nevermore flew away to escape while the Deathstalker charged up behind Nora but Blake and Ren showed up just in time and sliced it across the face, while Weiss showed up and using one of her glyphs jumped herself and Nora over to the edge of the stone bridge. On their way there Pyrrha and Aibek noticed the Deathstalker trailing Ren and Blake so Pyrrha stopped "Go!Go!" She shouted as she changed her spear into a rifle and started firing, the bullets bounced off of the monster's exoskeleton like it was nothing Ren stopped too and started to shoot at it but his bullets didn't help much either. The group ran away trying to make it across the bridge before the Nevermore returned and smashed it to pieces, stranding Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren on the other side. Jaune got up and saw them "We need to get over there, they need help!" Jaune shouted. "Right, let's go!" Nora replied. "Ugh I can't make that jump." Jaune said. And Nora giggles before she pushed him over and transformed her grenade launcher into a hammer which she used to smash the platform Jaune was sitting on and send him going across the chasm and as for herself she turned the hammer upside down faced the front away from her and pressed a button to blast herself across.

Aibek was trapped on the side with the others, he changed his weapon from a battle axe to a silver bow with sapphire engravings. He pulled the bow back and an arrow seemingly made of silver energy appeared. He took a deep breath and let the arrow loose, it flew through the air at a high speed at hit the Nevermore like a flying brick. That didn't stop it though because it grabbed Yang, but she climbed in front of its mouth and shot several shotgun blasts from her gauntlets into its mouth. Aibek decided now would be a good time for a change in tactics so when the Nevermore crashed and Yang jumped away he switched his weapon into the form of a hook on a chain again and used that to get above the Nevermore, by gripping on to the cliff wall. Once he was above it he transformed it back into a battle axe and he jumped off the cliff with his axe above his head before he landed on its back he brought the axe down with the force of a god causing it to dig into the Nevermore's spine and for it to screech in pain.

It began to fly again as Aibek stood on its back keeping an iron grip on his weapon. Then he forced his weapon out of the creature's back and changed it into a long sword which he drove into the back of its neck while everyone who wasn't fighting the Deathstalker fired their weapons at it. Aibek forced his sword into the back of the creature's neck and he moved the sword to the side this caused the beast to move left and slam right back into the cliff wall. Before it crashed he jumped up again and he saw Ruby slingshot forward with her scythe ready and when the monster turned around Ruby hooked her scythe under its head and with the help of Weiss' glyphs started running up the cliff wall until the monster was beheaded. Everyone stood their in silence as they watched the body fall "Whoa!" Jaune said.

All of them returned to the school and made their way to the auditorium and when they got their Ozpin announced the teams, Jaune was now leading a team that consisted of him Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora known as team JNPR. While Ruby was going to be leading a team of herself, Yang, Weiss, and Blake known as team RWBY. Aibek didn't find a partner so he was expecting that he'd just have to leave but soon Ozpin called him to the stage, his armor changed back into his jacket and capelet as he stood next to Ozpin "Aibek, with your combat skill we've elected to make you Beacon's first one person team!" Ozpin said and Aibek couldn't believe it. And everyone cheered Aibek had his hood down and looked at the cheering crowd.

Weiss stared at him from the ground "I need to find out who he is." She thought to herself as everyone else cheered.

A/N: Damn, that ended up being a hell of a lot longer than I thought it would be, I'm glad I finally finished this, now I get to start the next chapter of another story... YAY!!


	3. An unwanted reunion

Aibek woke up the next morning in his dorm room, dressed in the same sleepwear he had on his first day at Beacon, his dorm was nice; he had a bed, bookshelf, bathroom all to himself, dresser, and pretty much anything he'd need. He stretched and yawned as he got out of bed, checking his watch he had twenty minutes before his class with professor Port, he stretched again as he combed his unkempt hair. Once that was finished and he had brushed his teeth he got his school uniform which consisted of a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He straightened his tie before he calmly exited his dorm room.

He made it to Port's class with time to spare; Port was in charge of teaching students about the various types of grimm that they would encounter as huntsmen and huntresses. Aibek took his seat and mentally groaned when Port started telling a story of when he 'killed a beowolf alpha with his bare hands' looking around the class Aibek could tell nobody believed any of it. After about five minutes team RWBY walked into the classroom; while Aibek was at first delighted to see them however his delight faded the second he met Weiss' eyes and quickly turned away. "I need to find out who that boy is..." Weiss thought to herself. In that moment Weiss decided that she'd confront him after class ended.

The class dragged on slowly as Port continued to stroke his own ego with his clearly false stories. When the bell finally rang Aibek left the room quickly but Weiss soon stopped him in the hall "Okay I know that I know you from somewhere, who are you?" Weiss demanded. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Aibek lied. "No, that isn't true. Who are you?" Weiss asked. "Trust me, Weiss you don't know me." Aibek replied before he slapped a hand over his mouth. Weiss smirked and crossed her arms "If you don't know me how'd you know my name?" Weiss asked. Aibek sighed knowing he'd just blown his own cover.

"Fine; does the name Jacob Schnee ring any bells?" Aibek asked. "My brother who ran away? Yes of course." Weiss replied. "What does-" Weiss started. "I was Jacob." Aibek said cutting her off. Weiss' eyes widened and she stared at him in shock "Brother?" Weiss said shocked. "Yes." Aibek replied. Weiss quickly threw herself on him and wrapped her arms around him but instead of hugging back Aibek pushed her off of him causing her to fall. Weiss looked up at him shocked "Why did you do that?" Weiss asked. "Because I'm not happy to see you, in fact, I thought my letter made this clear in my note, I was hoping I would never see any of your family again." Aibek replied coldly. "But bro-" Weiss started. "And another thing, I'm not your brother." Aibek sneered. "But just listen; after you left things got bad at home; father became an alcoholic and mother developed depression, She's attempted suicide twice." Weiss said with tears forming at the corners of her icy blue eyes. "Maybe I would care if you and your family didn't treat me so horribly before I left." Aibek said. A few tears slipped down Weiss' face "That was ten years ago." Weiss replied now standing and looking Aibek in the eye. "And I still have all of those scars." Aibek replied before he walked passed Weiss without another word.

Weiss stood there stunned before she fell to her knees. Aibek made his way to his next class which was with Miss GoodWitch; specifically dueling class. He got there just in time to see Jaune get knocked on his ass by Cardin Winchester, typical school bully, and leader of team CRDL (Cardinal) the most hated team in Beacon. Pretty much all they did was pick on other students especially Faunus. "As you can see Mr. Arc's aura has been dropped into the red and if this were a real duel Cardin would've been declared winner since Mr. Arc is unfit to fight." Miss GoodWitch explained. "Now... Aibek, would you like to go up against Cardin?" Aibek shrugged "Sure." He replied casually. "Just gotta get my combat stuff on." Aibek said. "Alright then." Miss GoodWitch replied. Aibek went into the locker room and came out a minute later wearing the same clothes he had during his initiation and got up on the stage.

Cardin gave a cocky smirk "This'll be easy." Cardin said as he gripped his mace. Aibek didn't reply he just looked Cardin dead in the eye showing that he wasn't scared in the slightest. Miss GoodWitch stepped off the stage as the lights dimmed, and the match started. Cardin made the first move, he charged forward and swung his mace at Aibek, but Aibek didn't even draw his weapon, he simply ducked, evading the mace with ease. Cardin kept trying to hit Aibek just by swinging his mace in various directions without thinking, this made it easy for Aibek to predict his moves and evade them. Eventually Cardin raised his mace above his head and tried to bring it down but that didn't work very well as when he did he left himself wide open to attacks. So Aibek punched Cardin in his stomach which was was lightly armored. Cardin then dropped his mace and took two steps back clutching his stomach "Bastard!" Cardin sneered. His aura had now gone down into the yellow zone before Aibek suddenly grabbed Cardin's head and slammed his knee into the center of Cardin's face, likely breaking his nose, Cardin fell down onto his back his aura now had gone down into the red zone. Miss GoodWitch stepped forward as everyone else sat there stunned "Aibek has won." She said. The bell then rang "Alright that's all we have time for today, you're dismissed. Someone get Cardin to the infirmary." Miss GoodWitch said as everyone except the rest of Cardin's team left for lunch.

Aibek went back to the locker room again and packed his uniform into his bag, he figured he'd change later, then he went to lunch. Once he got to the cafeteria he got his food and decided to sit with Jaune and his team (team JNPR). "Dude the way you handled Cardin back there was awesome." Jaune said. "Yeah where'd you learn to fight like that?" Pyrrha asked. "Well I graduated early from Signal Academy, because of my combat prowess." Aibek replied. "Impressive." Pyrrha said. Soon Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang showed up and sat with them. Aibek quickly noticed that Weiss' eyes were red, probably from crying. But other than that he tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

Lunch went on uneventfully until Ozpin suddenly came on the PA "Aibek can you please come to my office?" Ozpin asked. "Well I guess I need to leave." Aibek said shrugging. "Alright well, see ya later man." Jaune said. "See ya." Aibek said as he waved and left the cafeteria. Aibek quickly made his way to Ozpin's office, with his hands behind his back. He entered the elevator and went up to Ozpin's office but when the door opened he stood and saw his former 'parents' standing there with tears in their eyes. (This is an AU where both of the Schnee parents exist) His former mother, Mara, stood there her long white hair tied up in a ponytail and wearing a long blue dress. His father, Jacques, stood there dressed in his white suit and red tie.

"My son!" Mara exclaimed before she ran over to Aibek and wrapped her arms around him. But just as he had done with Weiss, Aibek simply pushed her away from him the second she got her arms around him "Why are you here?" Aibek asked. "Son, don't you recognize us?" Jacques asked shocked. "Why yes of course I do, how the hell could I forget two of the monsters who neglected and abused me for six years?" Aibek sneered. Jacques and Mara's tear filled eyes narrowed "Son that was te-" Jacques started before Aibek walked over to him. "I'm not your son, I never wanted to see either of you again." Aibek said cutting Jacques off. Mara rolled up her sleeves "This happened after you left." She said showing there was scar that went lengthwise down both her arms. "I know, Weiss told me you tried to kill yourself, but I'd probably care if I didn't have more than one hundred scars from you both." Aibek said.

"What are you talking about?!" Ozpin demanded suddenly. "I am talking about how these two and their children hurt and neglected me when I was a child, I was barely ever fed, injured in a variety of ways every day, and nearly killed several times." Aibek said. Mara burst into tears hearing what he was saying. Before he could continue Jacques slapped him across the face and Aibek just glared at him "And here I thought you regretted doing things like that to me." Aibek sneered. "Jacob please-" Jacques started as he was on the verge of bursting into tears like his wife. "My name isn't Jacob, and the day I forgive all of you will be a cold day in hell." Aibek said cutting Jacques off abruptly. Aibek then turned and began to walk out of the room. "Is all of this true?!" Ozpin shouted. "Ozpin list-" Jacques started. "Is it true?!" He demanded. Jacques looked at the floor ashamed "Yes, every word of what he said was true." Jacques replied. "Get out of my office and if either of you or anyone who works with you ever go near Aibek without his permission your daughter will be expelled, I will publish this information, and have you both arrested for child abuse." Ozpin said. Tears silently slipped from Jacques' eyes as his wife cried her eyes out "Now get out!!" Ozpin shouted. Jacques And Mara left moments later, Mara was crying on her husband's shoulder the entire time.

Aibek walked through the school at the moment he wanted to just be alone for a while. But while walking through the halls he bumped in to none other than Ruby "Oh hey Aibek!" Ruby said cheerfully. "Hey Ruby." Aibek replied. "So what'd Ozpin need you for?" Ruby asked curiously. "Just some people who I never wanted to see again showed up." Aibek replied. "Who were they?" Ruby asked concerned. "Just some horrible people, I'm just trying to get back to my dorm now." Aibek replied. "Are you not comfortable talking about it?" Ruby asked. "No I'm not, we'll see ya." Aibek said as he walked passed Ruby. "Okay, see ya later." Ruby said as she waved goodbye. Aibek smiled back at her as he walked away back to his dorm.

He closed the door and laid down on his bed as he began to reflect on what he had just said to his former parents. Yes his hatred for both of them burned in his heart like the fires of hell, but he could tell that they sincerely regretted the way they had treated him, Aibek closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, in his dream again he saw his mother, "Do you think you'll ever be able to forgive any of them?" She asked. "Maybe... I suppose the only one I could think to forgive would be Weiss." Aibek replied. "Why is that?" His mother asked curiously. "When I was living with them, Weiss didn't seem like she actually wanted to hurt me, but she was a child doing what her parents told her for fear of what they'd do to her." Aibek explained. "I see, so because if she had a choice you think she wouldn't have harmed you?" His mother asked. "Yes, that's exactly what I think, I do wish she could've at least risked saying no to them but, you can't change the past." Aibek said. His mother placed a hand on his shoulder "Well I hope one day you'll forgive at least her." She said.


	4. Story Dropped

Okay so for the time being and for the foreseeable future this story has been dropped, I reread it myself and I'm not completely happy with the way I did things and (at the time of writing this) I'm working on more than 10 other stories, once I finish or at least make some progress on those I'll come back to this one. I'm not sure how long that's going to take but it'll probably be a while


End file.
